


Its always been you.

by multifamlove



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: takes place soon after Zeke and Michaela get divorced
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 3





	Its always been you.

Soon after Michaela filed for divorce with Zeke because she didn’t feel happy with him anymore, she realized she was in love with Jared, always had been, and she finds it hard to see her life without him, even if she tried to she just couldn’t. It was practically impossible. 

One day Jared came over to her apartment figuring she’d need comfort after the divorce was filed and Zeke left, she wasn’t okay after it happened but when she was with Jared she was her best self, her happiest self, the best person she could have been. He made her better even if she didn’t want to admit it, or say it. Even Karen and Steve loved him. 

Jared came over to check on her and brought her favorite snacks, ‘hi!!’ she said opening the door, surprised Jared was standing there, ‘I came to check on you, I brought some of your favorite snacks too.’ ‘I’m fine J, you don’t have to check on me’ she said, assuring him she was okay, even though she wasn’t. ‘Mic, you just got divorced, you don’t seem fine’ he said, trying to make it obvious she wasn’t doing okay, ‘I said I’m fine Jared, now can you leave it alone?!’ she said, snapping at him, not thinking it would hurt him, ‘okay, I guess I’ll leave now’ he said walking out, acting like he wasn’t hurt. 

Michaela chased after him, ‘I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry!’ she said running after him until he came out of the door, and she followed him, ‘Jared...’ she said ‘what?’ he said, mad at her, just wanting to care for her, even if they weren’t together, ‘I’m sorry if I hurt you, I never meant it like that, I never want to hurt you, you mean so much to me I can’t bear the thought of losing you, ever’ she said admitting her feelings, scared of what he could say, soon it slowly started raining, ‘Michaela, I lost you for 5 and a half years, without you I felt lost, like a shell of the person I was, you made me feel so happy, since the day we met, I loved you, and seeing you with Zeke hurt me, because I was still in love with you, I always have been....I still am!’ he said yelling over the rain so she could hear him, ‘I’m still in love with you too, you make me the best person I could ever be, I can’t lose you, I never want to, ever!’ she said, yelling her feelings out to him, they slowly moved closer to each other, ‘I love you’ they said to each other, soon embracing into a kiss in the rain, they continued kissing, it was a magical experience. Soon after they sealed their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend completely, having a huge future ahead of them.


End file.
